Dhamo Khasin
|-|Synopsis= Dhamo Khasin is a character from Outer Abnormalverse Originally from an as of yet unknown country near the middle east, with records of it later being lost due to the use of his ability, Dhamo Khasin came to America as a child with his extended family. Due to the seniority of most of said family, on top of the overall unstable attitudes of the 1960s, he was forced to turn to pickpocketing to keep his family afloat. At this, he was disturbingly successful. He became known as the "Street Heist", and it was said that "he could steal anything that wasn't bolted down", which Dhamo himself has said to be exaggerations. Despite all of this, Dhamo was considered more patriotic towards America than most of those around him, even people born there. To him, it was his familiy's fault, and the fault of their incompatible culture, that he was forced to steal to keep them afloat. The more he thought about it, the more he despised his family. They were a bunch of freeloaders piggybacking off of their only child. And so, he left. He bought a car with money he had stockpiled, and brought some more for food and gas, and left his home state of Wyoming for anywhere eastwards. Somewhere along the line, he met an undercover recruiter for the CIA who had heard of his reputation. No one really knows the contents of their rather frequent discussions, at least not anymore, but it landed Dhamo a job as an Intelligence Operative working against the Soviet Union at the height of their power. |-|Personality= Personality Dhamo is generally a rather quiet and reserved man, often coming across as very charming and responsive when he does choose to speak. Dhamo's true personality is known to few, and even fewer of those remember him it, as he put on so many different faces and voices over the years that he barely remembers who he really ever was. What can be said of what appears to be his current "true" personality is this: a sullen, dark, and overall down man, with a penchant for depressive rambling. Dhamo himself barely seems to notice this, however, and simply lives the life this face was believed to by those it was originally shown to, and who are long dead. When he's dedicated himself to something, Dhamo becames like a force of nature, nearly impossible to stop, and even if you do it will just come back stronger. These qualities appealed to that long-lost recruiter, who attempted to further exemplify them, although it's unknowable if this really changed anything. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 10-A Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Low-Mid) and Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) when illuminated, Enhanced Senses (Capable of percieving people with comparable abilities to his), Secret and Mystery Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Teleportation, Durability Negation/Biological Manipulation, and Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: Athelete Level (While not surpremely strong or atheletic, this level of physical ability was practically a requirement for his line or work), can ignore conventional durability with Imagined Wounds Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete Level Stamina: Athletic Range: Standard Melee Range, Planetary with his powers Standard Equipment: Several hidden knives and guns Intelligence: While average in terms of academic intelligence, his skill with subterfuge and espionage are practically unmatched. Even while lacking any formal training and a preteen, it was stated that he could steal anything that wasn't bolted down. Once trained, practically everything valuable within a mile of where he lived was moved to permenant storage as a "precaution", with his superiors insisting that if anything hadactually gone missing no one would ever notice in the first place. Described as a one-man sabateur team, and it was thought that he was wholly capable of crippling the economy of an entire nation of he tried. Weaknesses: His aversion, which causes him to be unable to breathe and rapidly necrose if less than 10% of his body is illuminated at any one time, a Kleptomaniac, and suffers from Disassociative Identity Disorder. His Recordless ability is able to affect him as well |-|Powers, Abilities, and Techniques= Skills *'Improvisation:' Dhamo is exceedingly skilled in improvisation, which is what lead to his recruitment as a Cold War spy in the first place. Outside of it's obvious tactical usage, Dhamo is a convincing liar and more than capable of putting on a workable act. *'Mastery:' While rather skilled in the application of his Abnormality, which was also mastered in a fairly short amount of time, Dhamo is also highly skilled in "working with the human animal." He is practically impossible to lie to, and his knowledge of triggers and emotional tells caused him to be blacklisted from just about every casino in the western hemisphere, only being able to play against people who were known cheaters and often winning anyways. Abnormality Dhamo's Abnormality is called Hell And You. Secret and Mystery Manipulation Dhamo's main power is the ability to create, destroy, or reclassify things as secrets or mysteries, making it so that no one other than him knows about them. At it's maximum potential, it can be used to practically separate one from reality, becoming completely undetectable, as no form of deduction, communication, or sense could be trusted to give a description at all, much less an accurate one. This is an exceedingly versatile ability in terms of applications, and was mainly used to exemplify his spy career. For example, he cause cause "the manner in which he got from A to B" to become a secret, making it so that no one other than him knew it. This even works against automated systems, which seemingly have any records of the event erased or jumbled into nonsense. *'Secret-self:' During a particularly intense and demanding mission, Dhamo figured that he could make himself a secret, and did so. On top of making himself practically a ghost, entirely undetectable and unknowable, people are unable to logically connect events to Dhamo. They can see his footsteps, but they will never identify them as his, and could even be stabbed by him and only percieve a stab wound suddenly appearing out of nowhere. This applies to any object that Dhamo has held in his hands as well. *'Mysterious Assailant:' By amplifying the "mysterious-ness" of an event, he can cause practically any interpretation to get ran with. The news will say that he was a black man, while the victim says he was white, and no one bats an eye. This makes accurately determining his physical characteristics practically impossible, as no single source will agree on it and most people will simply agree with every interpretation. *'Fresh Identity:' Through amplifying the mysterious-ness of himself, Dhamo can have multiple different identities. These are all treated as entirely separate people by those around him, and are further amplified by his own skills in impersonation. He currently has at least 1,742 of these, with all but 3 having no criminal record to speak of and are entirely clean when it comes to the law. *'Nobody No One:' Again through amplifying his own mysterious-ness, Dhamo can become one with the crowd, a nobody. He is simply another faceless pedestrian, and the vast majority of people willingly pay him no mind. Even for those who do, keeping track of him is practically impossible as he weaves throughout a crowd, seemingly becoming a different person whenever he even remotely leaves their line of sight. **'Fake Crowd:' Dhamo is capable of manefesting an illusary crowd to blend into, and which an outside observer would have extreme difficulty discerning as fake. They would even subconsciously act as though the illusions had real substance, despite them not. Once the illusion is revealed, it is often done so in such a way that an outside observer would simply believe their own eyes were messing with them, or that it was a trick of the light. **'Illusion Hijacking:' When under the effects of an illusion created by someone else, Dhamo is capable of taking control over said illusion. An illusion controlled in this manner will act similarly to the crowd illusion that Dhamo can create, allowing him to blend into it regardless of what it depict. *'Collective:' Through a similar method as his illusary crowd ability, Dhamo is capable of appearing to be anyone who he is believed to be. Despite often changing in height and stature, although this is still an illusion, people attempting to touch the illusary parts will subconsciously react as though there was substance to the illusion. Even a single person anywhere in the world believing that he looks a particuar way is enough for this to activate. **'Swarm:' Dhamo is capable of manefesting anyone he is believed to be as an illusary duplicate that are only visible to those who he wants to see them. These can appear from literally anywhere that isn't being directly observed, and seemingly possess the independent personality that they are believed to have when passive, although Dhamo still controls them subconsciously once he needs to. Additionally, despite lacking any physicality, these are capable of dealing real damage, in an exaggerated mind-over-matter situation wherein the target's own brain forces imagined wounds to appear on them. *'Terra Incognito:' Dhamo is capable of simultaineously affecting an entire region with the full power of his ability, even affecting an entire continent in one instance. Those inside will each believe that they are inside another, random country or region, regardless of their surroundings or the conditions where they state themselves to be. *'Fake Death:' By momentarily flashing his ability over the entire earth, Dhamo can cause every form of electronic media, storage, memory, recollection, and even the human mind to display him as legally dead, even creating intricate and detailed records of the death. This extends to creating fake trials and convictions related to the death, often involving entirely fake people as well, although he can choose to make someone who is real part of these if he so desires. *'Offscreen Travel:' In a manner similar to the appearance of his illusary duplicates, Dhamo is capable of instantly teleporting anywhere he desires so long as it isn't being directly observed. In cases when someone immediately looks there, they will believe that Dhamo was simply always there and that they had missed him, with the opposite being true for when he teleports away. Those expecting him for whatever reason will be convinced that a long span of time, roughly equal to the amount of time it would take to travel that far by foot, has passed. *'Imagined Wounds:' Through a process similar to how his illusary duplicates can damage someone, Dhamo is capable of forcibly creating wounds on a target's body. Dhamo himself doesn't actually cause any harm, merely the overwhelmingly intense belief that a wound is where he desires it to be, to the point that the target's body actually damages itself in the percieved manner. This doesn't work if the target is rendered unable to properly think, however, as it entirely relies on their own perception. Recordless A, relatively, minor ability that developed shortly before his tenure as a bodyguard for a fake official in Lithuania ended. Any physical evidence that Dhamo creates or uses, such as fingerprints, bodies, damage to structures, or entire vehicles, will cease to exist the instant that it leaves his line of sight, provided he isn't touching or holding it. Disturbingly, this works on live people provided certain conditions are met, such as him harming but failing to kill them, and can even work to erase his own wounds. This is subject to his other abilities as well, so no one will find the disappearing bodies or damage unusual or alarming in any way. Even the close friends and families of those killed by him will simply forget that his target ever existed in the first place, mentally redacting any memories of him. Oddly, Dhamo himself is not immune to this, and will lose any memoried related to the erased evidence. Feel The Fire Dhami's Aversion causes him to be unable to breathe and rapidly necrose when less than 10% of his body is illuminated. Even extremely weak and dim lights work for this, although these tend to not last very long. This makes even going for a walk dangerous, as just stepping under a shadow has a decent chance of triggering this effect. Due to this, Dhamo is also extremely scared of the dark, seeing it as a place of death, although this was an opinion held long before he even obtained his abnormality. This does have somewhat of a positive, however, in that while illuminated Dhamo doesn't get tired, hungry, or thirsty, heals normally fatal wounds nigh-instantly, and doesn't even need to breathe. The only way to kill him while he's illuminated is to shoot him in the head, and with a rather large gun at that. |-|Notes= *His current main identity is known as "Eddie Painter." *He originally wanted to be a pianist. Category:Male Characters Category:Abnormalverse Category:Tier 10 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Technology Users Category:Perception Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users